Plaisir interdit dans la bibliothèque
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Quand un couple cède à la tentation dans un endroit où ils n'ont pas le droit de le faire ça donne ça.


Les Mugiwaras avaient accosté sur une île du Nouveau Monde.

Seuls Sanji et Zoro devaient rester sur le Sunny pour monter la garde, les 7 autres membres partis en ville. Sanji était en cuisine alors que Zoro se trouvait dans la bibliothèque où il feuilletait un recueil d'avis de recherches.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sanji lui apporta un petit encas composé de 3 onigiris et d'une bouteille de sake. Il entra doucement et vit que Zoro était tellement dans sa lecture qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Il toussota et le vert sursauta.

Zoro : Bordel tu m'as fais peur !

Sanji : Désolé …

Il posa le plateau sur la table et s'assit sur les jambes de son amant puis enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

Sanji : Toi dans cet endroit on aura tout vu.

Zoro : Non mais tu te fiches de moi ou quoi.

Le blond ne répondit pas et embrassa Zoro langoureusement. Le vert répondit et rendit son baiser torride, son cuistot attisant son désir. Il le prit dans ses bras, se leva et le plaqua contre une des étagères remplies de livres qui entourait la pièce, les jambes du cuistot autour de la taille.

Sanji : Nh …

Zoro lâcha les lèvres de Sanji, à bout de souffle et plongea dans son cou.

Sanji : Zoro non … ah !

Le vert venait de frotter son érection contre celle de son beau blond ce qui eut pour effet de faire réagir ce dernier. Zoro lui mordilla l'oreille droite et lui murmura obscénement :

Zoro : Tu aimes ça on dirait …

Sanji : Nh … pas ici …

Zoro : Alors défends-toi …

Mais Sanji en avait envie. Bien sûr pas dans l'endroit de prédilection de sa Robin d'amour mais ça l'excitait que Zoro lui fasse l'amour dans un endroit défendu.

Sanji : Zoro pas ici.

Zoro : Ah oui ? Pourtant ton corps n'est pas de cet avis.

Et pour confirmer des dires il se frotta une nouvelle fois à son bassin dont le sexe du cuisinier avait grandement besoin d'attention.

Sanji : Tu peux me faire l'amour où tu veux mais pas ici.

Zoro : Pourquoi ça ?

Sanji : Si Robin revient, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle va dire ?

Zoro : On fera en sorte de partir avant.

Sanji : T'as réponse à tout hein ?

Zoro : Ouais. Alors ?

Le blond voulut se dégager mais le vert le tint contre l'étagère et l'embrassa, baladant ses mains sur le corps de son blondinet. Il défit la cravate, fit glisser la chemise verte et se débarrassa très vite de son pantalon. Sanji ne resta pas inactif. Il défit la ceinture bordeaux et fit glisser le kimono vert du bretteur. Tant pis si Robin les voyait, il en avait trop envie. En fait c'était un de ses fantasmes. Pas d'être surpris mais de faire l'amour avec son homme dans un endroit interdit, un endroit qui n'était pas approprié à ce genre d'activité. Il s'occupa du pantalon du bretteur et ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Zoro alla embrasser la peau blanche et laiteuse de son amant pour y laisser quelques suçons, signe d'affection pour lui.

Sanji : Zoro … dépêche-toi …

Zoro : Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas.

Sanji : Grouille avant que je ne change d'avis.

Le vert ne répondit pas et plongea sa main dans le boxer de son amant, sentait clairement son sexe bandé.

Sanji : Oh !

Zoro palpa le membre tendu de son amant qui n'en menait pas large.

Sanji : Nh … aah …

Le bretteur le débarrassa de son boxer et tendit 3 doigts au blond qui les prit pour les sucer goulument tout en regardant le vert.

Zoro : * Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy.*

Jugeant ses doigts assez humidifiés il les retira et dirigea sa main vers les fesses rebondies de son beau blond. Il embrassa le cuistot et palpa ses fesses. Sanji était aux anges sous les bons soins de son amant. Zoro était doux avec lui et il aimait ça. Comme quoi un tas de muscles pouvait être romantique. Bien sûr il aimait la bestialité de son Seme mais préférait quand même quand il était romantique.

Le sabreur le ramena à la réalité quand il pénétra un doigt en lui.

Sanji : Ah !

Zoro se rendit compte que son cuistot était bouillant et que la où son doigt était c'était humide et brûlant.

Sanji : Prends-moi …

Le vert retira son doigt et souleva les jambes du cuisinier pour entrer en lui en douceur.

Zoro : Aah … c'est bon …

Sanji rougit et le marimo lui murmura à l'oreille :

Zoro : Tu es tellement excité que je n'ai pas besoin de te préparer … c'est bandant …

Le blond rougit de plus belle et s'accrocha aux épaules larges de musclées de son protecteur.

Sanji : Nnh … dis pas des choses aussi … obscènes … ah !

Zoro venait de le plaquer contre l'étagère, entrant encore plus en lui.

Zoro : Je vais te rendre dingue …

Ces mots rendirent le blond fou et encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était. Zoro entama des va et viens variés pour trouver le point qui fera voir des étoiles à son blond.

Sanji : Mmh … haa …

Il continua tout en le plaquant plus ou moins contre l'étagère.

Sanji : Aaah … Zoro … nnh … plus … plus vite …

Zoro : Tout ce que tu veux mon amour …

Le bretteur accéléra les mouvements, son amant gémissant toujours sous lui.

Sanji : Aaaah … aah … mmh … AH !

Le vert sourit, ravi de son effet et chuchota à son oreille :

Zoro : Je l'ai trouvée on dirait …

Il pilonna cet endroit, regardant avec délices les expressions sur le visage rouge de son amant.

Zoro : *Woah …*

Il lui murmura sensuellement à l'oreille après lui avoir mordillée :

Zoro : T'es bandant …

Zoro pris son membre tendu en main et le toucha, rendant Sanji fou. Il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait être meilleur à cet instant, au bord de l'extase. Le vert le plaqua contre l'étagère une fois de plus et quelques livres tombèrent. Sanji se laissa aller et ne put retenir sa voix et ses gémissements.

Sanji : Oui ! Encore ! Ah ! Ah ! Plus vite ! Oui !

Zoro : Nh … tu me rends fou …

Le vert continua de le "brutaliser", le cognant contre l'étagère, mais Sanji adorait ça. Il aimait faire l'amour sauvagement avec Zoro. Cet homme qui le rendait fou de plaisir. Il aimait le sexe sauvage voir violent avec le bretteur et n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde.

Le vert continua un moment de pilonner cette zone sensible chez son blond et alterna les mouvements, lui aussi se sentant bien. Merveilleusement bien.

Zoro : Nnh … Sanji … c'est bon …

Sanji : Aaah … haa … ah ! Je vais …

Zoro lui murmura :

Zoro : Viens alors …

Le blond se libéra entre leurs ventres et resserra son intimité sur le membre de Zoro.

Zoro : Haa … c'est bon … ngh !

Le vert vint à son tour, à l'intérieur de son amant.

Zoro : Haa … haaa …

Sanji repris son souffle, essayant de garder ses jambes tremblantes autour de la taille de son amant qui s'assit sur la banquette, toujours à l'intérieur de son blond qui le regarda.

Zoro : Alors … ? Satisfait ?

Le cuistot se blottit contre Zoro qui referma ses bras sur lui.

Sanji : Oui … merci pour cette expérience.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, les yeux fermés et appréciant le moment.

Zoro : Je t'avais dit que tu apprécierais.

Le cuisinier des Mugiwaras rougit et ne répondit pas.

Ils étaient tellement dans leur monde qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir mais se figèrent, yeux ronds, en entendant la voix de l'archéologue.

Robin : Eh bien faire ça dans la bibliothèque, bravo. Si Nami voit ça, elle va être enchantée. Et si les livres que vous avez faits tombés sont abîmés je vous prierai de me les rembourser. Sinon je dis tout à notre chère navigatrice.

Elle quitta la pièce et referma la porte, ne leur laissant pas le temps de répondre mais Sanji se dégagea du vert et se rhabilla.

Sanji : J'espère que t'es content de toi marimo !

Zoro : Arrête c'est pas si grave.

Sanji : Si ça l'est !

Le vert se leva à son tour et se rhabilla aussi alors que Sanji rangea les ouvrages dans l'étagère après les avoir inspectés pour voir s'ils étaient abîmés mais ils n'avaient rien.

Zoro : Elle ne dira rien.

Sanji : J'espère parce que sinon tu le regretteras.

Son ton glacial avait stoppé Zoro. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé comme ça.

Zoro : Tu es énervé, c'est normal.

Sanji le regarda.

Sanji : Fous-moi la paix, ok ?

Le bretteur allait répliquer mais Sanji quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, laissant Zoro planté là.

Zoro : Quel con …

Le vert sortit à son tour et referma la porte derrière lui puis alla à la vigie pour laisser son amant se calmer.

Le soir venu le repas se passa dans le calme, Sanji ayant fait comprendre à Luffy qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver.

Le repas terminé les autres quittèrent la pièce. Zoro allait partir quand Sanji l'interpela.

Sanji : Zoro attend.

Le vert se retourna vers le blond, étonné.

Zoro : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me passer un deuxième savon ?

Sanji : Non je veux m'excuser.

Zoro : Tu avais raison. J'aurais du t'écouter.

Le blond s'avança vers Zoro et se serra contre lui. Le vert l'enlaça.

Sanji : Promets-moi que tu ne recommenceras plus.

Zoro : Je suis désolé. Je te promets de ne plus recommencer.

Sanji : J'espère juste que Robin ne dira rien.

Zoro : Les livres avaient quelque chose ?

Sanji se sépara du vert et le regarda.

Sanji : Non mais tu as eu de la chance parce que sinon c'est toi qui les aurait payés.

Zoro : Pourquoi ?

Sanji : Parce que c'est de ta faute.

Le sabreur rigola et lui chuchota :

Zoro : Oui mais c'est toi qui les a fait tombés en te cognant il me semble …

Le cuistot rougit et repoussa le vert.

Sanji : T'as fini oui !

Zoro : Ahah ! J'adore te voir rougir c'est pas de ma faute. Tu m'obsèdes.

Le blond rougit encore plus.

Sanji : Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en dessous que tu dois en profiter ! Marimo pervers !

Zoro : Tu n'es pas contre non plus.

Sanji fit mine de bouder et Zoro le pris contre lui.

Zoro : Si je te dis ça c'est parce que je t'aime.

Sanji : Je sais.

Le vert se sépara de son amant et se dirigea vers la porte.

Zoro : Je serais à la vigie si tu me cherches.

Sanji : Zoro attend.

Zoro : Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sanji : Je … tu pourrais …

Zoro : Oui ?

Sanji : M'aider … à débarrasser et faire la vaisselle ?

Il avait tenté et pensé avoir un non mais la réponse du vert l'étonna.

Zoro : Si tu veux.

Sanji : Merci.

Zoro : Comme ça je passerai tu temps avec toi.

Sanji commença donc à débarrasser aidé par Zoro. Ceci fait il entama la vaisselle pendant que Zoro essuyait. Seul le bruit de la vaisselle dans l'évier planait dans la pièce mais le sabreur brisa ce silence.

Zoro : Tu devrais obliger les autres à faire leur tour de vaisselle.

Sanji : Luffy en casserait la moitié je ne veux pas.

Zoro : Pour notre baka de capitaine il la ferait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Sanji : Ils ne voudront pas.

Zoro : Et pourquoi ? Tu es toute la journée dans la cuisine tu as droit à un peu de repos toi aussi. Tu es le premier levé et le dernier couché. Tu devrais dormir plus. D'ailleurs Chopper a du déjà te le dire.

Sanji : Je sais mais je préfère le faire moi-même.

Zoro : On ne peut même pas passer un peu de temps ensemble en haut.

Sanji : *Là il n'a pas tort.* Je suis désolé pour ça.

Zoro : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Les autres vont t'aider et c'est tout.

Sanji : Pas les filles alors.

Zoro : Ce n'est pas parce que ce sont les filles que -

Sanji : Ce n'est pas pour ça que je dis ça.

Zoro : Pourquoi alors ?

Sanji : Nami va me mettre une dette si je l'oblige et Robin menacera sans doute de révéler notre secret.

Zoro : Je vois. On demandera en groupe demain matin et on verra.

Sanji : Oui d'accord. On passe la nuit en haut ?

Zoro : C'est Franky qui est de garde.

Sanji : Dommage.

Ils discutèrent d'autres choses et terminèrent la vaisselle et de tout ranger.

Sanji : Que fait-on ?

Zoro : L'amour.

Sanji : Zoro !

Zoro : Je plaisante. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Sanji : Mmmh … Un jeu de cartes.

Zoro : Un strip poker ?

Sanji : Mais t'arrête ouais !

Le sabreur rigola et l'attira à lui par la main.

Zoro : J'aime bien te taquiner.

Sanji : J'ai vu ça. Pervers va.

Zoro : T'es pas mieux.

Sanji : C'est pour ça qu'on est si sauvages au lit.

Zoro : C'est toi qui dis ça. Il y a du progrès.

Sanji : Oh arrête. Je me mets à ton niveau c'est tout.

Zoro : Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre.

Ils continuèrent de se taquiner un moment, ayant besoin de se montrer qu'ils s'aimaient.

Ils prirent un bain ensemble non sans quelques caresses de la part du marimo mais Sanji se laissa tenter. Ce soir ce fut lui le dominateur et Zoro fut aux anges même si Sanji lui confia qu'il préférait être en dessous.

Le lendemain Sanji donna son ordre au reste de l'équipage et à leur étonnement personne ne rechigna sauf bien sûr Luffy mais il se fit vite remettre à sa place par la navigatrice.

Depuis ce jour Sanji est plus libre. Il se lève moins tôt et se couche moins tard même si des fois il passe des nuits torrides avec son amant mais il était très heureux et ne changerait pour rien au monde.

FIN


End file.
